Cinio University
SPECIAL NOTE: This is a community-based article. That means you, as community members, will have input into some parts of this article. Everyone gets a part. If you wish to be a faculty member, let me know in the comments. You must select from one of the colleges listed below, and choose one of the departments within that college that you would specialize in. Make sure you tell me what name you would go by (first/last), what your credentials are (background within the field you are specializing), and what your classes would be like. ''Cinio University ''is a relatively new and somewhat large research university located in Cincinnati, Ohio. As of November 2038, the university enrolls 7,500 undergraduate students and 3,240 graduate students for a total enrollment of approximately 10,740. The university was founded in August 2030 by faculty members John Org, J.D. and Dr. Anthony Smith. The first classes were held two years later, in August 2032, offering more than 125 majors and minors across more than 50 disciplines, including business, finance, accounting, nursing, hospitality management, education, journalism, communication, arts and sciences, and culinary arts. Their slogan is "We'll see you over at C U!" As of November 2038, Cinio University is one of the fastest growing universities in the United States and continues to add new degree programs each academic year. The university employs approximately 580 full-time faculty and 335 part-time faculty across each department, with the departments of teaching and curriculum studies, political science and law, physics, sociology and criminal justice, hospitality management and culinary arts, and psychology noted as the largest divisions, respectively. The university is ranked nationally as one of top 150 colleges and universities by Times Higher Education. ''It has since joined the Ivy Leagues as a ninth member, and is the only public university to do so. Cinio University has a 56% acceptance rate as of fall 2032, the initial year of classes. History Academic Divisions Cinio University has 7 different colleges offering a wide variety of undergraduate, graduate, and doctoral degree programs: - John Org College of Arts & Science: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in biology, chemistry, computer science, economics, English, geography, history, mathematics, philosophy, physics, political science, psychology, sociology, and world languages. - Anthony M. Smith College of Education and Human Services: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in counselor education & licensure, curriculum & instruction, educational leadership, educational psychology, higher education administration, human development & family studies, special education, teacher education & licensure (across 8 different content areas and levels), and trade & industrial education. - College of Health, Nursing, & Medicine: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in athletic training, audiology, biomedical sciences, exercise science, health education & promotion, health informatics, nursing, nutrition, and public health. - College of Business, Leadership, & Administration: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in accounting, business management, entrepreneurship, finance, general business, hospitality management, human resources, marketing, and sport administration. - College of Communication & Scholastic Journalism: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in advertising, communication studies, digital sciences, journalism, media production, photojournalism, public relations, and visual communications. - College of the Arts: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in acting, art education, art history, dance, music, music education, musical theatre, studio art, theatre production, and theatre studies. - College of Engineering & Applied Science: Offering undergraduate programs in aeronautics, aerospace engineering, applied engineering, architecture, computer engineering, construction management, mechanical engineering, and mechatronics. Notable Programs, Rankings, Faculty, and Alumni Two of the university's most notable and respected faculty are its two founders, John Org and Dr. Anthony Smith. Org is widely known as an acclaimed civil rights attorney and has presented several landmark cases before the United States Supreme Court. He is also a former three-term Senator in the United States Senate, aligned with the Democratic Party. At the university he teaches a variety of undergraduate courses and doctoral seminars specializing in American politics and public policy, listed below. He has also supervised and/or chaired numerous student master's theses and doctoral dissertations. In addition, he is the Dean of the College of Arts & Science. - POL 10100 (American Politics) - POL 10300 (Public Policy) - POL 30001 (Political Research Methods) - POL 40183 (Constitutional Law: Civil Rights and Liberties) - POL 40191 (Seminar in American Politics) - POL 70010 (Qualitative Research Methods) - POL 70304 (Analytic Techniques of Policy-Making) - POL 70101 (Status of the Field: American Politics and Policy) - POL 70108 (American Political Behavior) - POL 70191 (Seminar in American Politics and Policy) Anthony M. Smith, Ph.D., is a former secondary language arts teacher-turned university professor, where he served Kent State University as an associate professor of literacy education. Throughout his career, Smith has won numerous awards for distinguished teaching and authored various articles on the emphasis of collaborative learning and the interrelations of students and teachers as co-learners. He has also focused on the use of technology in the classroom as a means of improving adolescent literacy. At the university, he teaches undergraduate courses on teacher education, educational psychology, and english methods, as well as graduate courses in secondary education and literacy. He also serves on the adjunct faculty in the English department as a writing instructor. In addition, he is the Dean of the College of Education and Human Services. - FYE 10097 (The C.U. Experience) - EDUC 10010 (Introduction to Teacher Education) - EPSY 29525 (Educational Psychology) - ADED 32142 (Principles of Teaching Adolescents) - ADED 42292 (Field Work Practicum) - ADED 43315 (Teaching Literature in Secondary Schools) - ADED 43325 (Multimodal Literacies in the Secondary Classroom) - ADED 43335 (Teaching Language & Composition) - ADED 47730 (Reading & Writing in Adolescence & Adulthood) - ADED 49525 (Inquiry into Professional Practice) - ADED 53315 (Teaching Literature in Secondary Schools) - ADED 53335 (Teaching Language & Composition) - ADED 57730 (Reading & Writing in Adolescence & Adulthood) - ADED 62145 (Principles of Secondary Teaching) - ADED 62191 (Seminar in Secondary Education) - ADED 72191 (Seminar in Secondary Education) - CI 67310 (Theory & Practice in the Teaching of Reading) - CI 67312 (Teaching Writing as a Process) - CI 67319 (Diagnosis & Remediation in Reading) - CI 67330 (Reading in Content Areas) - CI 67692 (Clinical Practicum in Corrective Reading) - CI 77310 (Theory & Practice in the Teaching of Reading) - CI 77312 (Teaching Writing as a Process) - CI 77319 (Diagnosis & Remediation in Reading) - CI 77330 (Reading in Content Areas) - CI 87000 (Theory and Research in Teaching) - CI 87342 (Seminar in Reading and Language) - CI 87398 (Research in Reading and Language Arts) - ENG 11011 (Introduction to College Composition) - ENG 20021 (Introduction to Creative Writing) - ENG 21011 (Advanced College Composition) - ENG 24002 (Introduction to Composition Theory) - ENG 38002 (Writing & Rhetoric Studies) Douglas Genova, Ph.D., is a meteorologist specializing in the area of thermodynamics and relativity. He formerly worked for the United States National Hurricane Center (NHC) as a hurricane specialist, of which responsibilities entailed issuing advisories on active Atlantic and East Pacific tropical cyclones. A graduate of Georgia Tech's rigorous meteorology program, Dr. Genova has focused his research on more accurately analyzing the intensity of tropical cyclones through correcting errors in reconnaissance data to be 40% more accurate. At the university level, Dr. Genova teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in applied physics, astronomy and astrophysics, atmospheric sciences, as well as thermodynamics. He also serves as the Chairperson of the Physics Department. - PHY 12000 (Introductory Physics Seminar) - PHY 13001 (General College Physics I) - PHY 21430 (Frontiers in Astronomy) - PHY 30095 (Special Topics: Survey of Atmospheric Science) - PHY 34000 (Cosmology) - PHY 40095 (Special Topics: Atmospheric Thermodynamics) - PHY 44802 (Astrophysics) - PHY 45301 (Thermal Physics) - PHY 54802 (Astrophysics) - PHY 50095 (Special Topics: Weather in Space) Dane Castle, M.A., is a political analyst, author, and correspondent for CNN, specializing in American politics. He is known for his accurate predictions of the 40 year political cycle, and is the first known television personality to reach younger audiences/new voters and instill a need to vote, backed by statistics showcasing a 45% increase in voter turnout at the 2020 Presidential election after the initial broadcast of his CNN show, ''The Cycle. He also moderated the first Presidential debate of the 2020 election between Democratic nominee Bernie Sanders and incumbent 45th U.S. President Donald Trump. He has also received a number of honorary doctorates from all eight Ivy League schools for his work in the field of political journalism, as well as being featured on Anderson Cooper's show, CNN Heroes: The All-Star Tribute for his work and scholarship in Scholastic journalism. At the university level, he teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in American and comparative politics, as well as political methods and theory. Castle also serves as the Chair of the Political Science Department. - POL 10004 (Comparative Politics) - POL 10100 (American Politics) - POL 30001 (Political Research Methods) - POL 30100 (American Political Theory) - POL 40116 (Public Opinion and Political Behavior) - POL 40930 (U.S. Foreign Policy) - POL 60102 (American Policy Process) - POL 60103 (Congress, The Presidency and the Courts) - POL 60191 (Seminar in American Politics and Policy) Ike Dreyar, Ph.D., specializes in criminology and criminal justice studies. Beginning his career as a mere law enforcement officer, Dreyar's experience has expanded over four decades in a variety of settings, culminating in a leadership role where he oversaw the entire justice department for the state of Florida. With a doctorate of Philosophy from Harvard specializing in social policy, Dreyar's work is influenced by comparative and institutional studies of social policy. He has focused his research on reforming criminals and advocating against the use of harsh sentences and deadly force in the field. He has also funded efforts to crack down on more serious offenses, such as homicide, rape, and domestic violence, and bring those who have escaped their sentence to justice. At the university level, Dreyar teaches graduate and doctoral courses in criminology, particularly corrections, policing, and victimology. Dreyar also serves Cinio University as its sole Trustees Professor. - CRIM 56705 (Community Corrections) - CRIM 66761 (Law, Justice and Society) - CRIM 66763 (Theories of Crime and Delinquency) - CRIM 66772 (Victimology) - CRIM 66875 (Proseminar Capstone: Issues in Contemporary Justice) - SOC 72002 (Professional and Ethical Issues in Sociology) Thomas L. Nathan, Ph.D., is an experienced meteorologist whose work experience has covered four decades. A professor of atmospheric sciences specializing in the division of tropical meteorology, Dr. Nathan's work has been influenced by the effects and climatology of tropical cyclones, as well as the ENSO oscillation's effects on the weather of the United States. He has formerly worked for the National Hurricane Center (NHC) as a tropical analyst, and has developed more effective warning and preparation techniques to combat the effects of destructive winds and storm surge. At the university level, he teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in atmospheric and earth sciences, as well as astronomy and geography. He is also the Associate Dean of the College of Arts & Science. - GEOG 21062 (Introduction to Physical Geography) - GEOG 41051 (Natural Disasters & Society) - GEOG 51051 (Natural Disasters & Society) - PHY 21340 (Frontiers in Astronomy) - MET 10500 (Severe and Unusual Weather) - MET 20110 (Introduction to Weather Analysis) - MET 41412 (Mesoscale Meteorology) - MET 42112 (Atmospheric Dynamics) - MET 45123 (Introduction to Physical Oceanography) - MET 49701 (Tropical Meteorology) - MET 56781 (Seminar in Climate Dynamics) - MET 59701 (Tropical Meteorology) - MET 62214 (Dynamic Meteorology) - MET 69804 (Dynamic Oceanography) - MET 79701 (Tropical Meteorology) - MET 89101 (Colloquium in Meteorological Forecasting) Connor H. Cadmus, Ph.D., is a professor in the College of Communication & Scholastic Journalism, where he teaches courses in the department of communication studies. A former communications and media specialist, Cadmus has worked for Dairy Queen Corp. and Apple Inc. as a strategist, educator, developer, advertising, and sales professional with senior level experience and a successful record of advancement results. His background includes the following professional initiatives: fundraising/sales, development, special events, sponsorship, speakers bureaus and public relations/marketing. A practitioner in intercultural communication, Dr. Cadmus has trained senior executives on effective and professional ways to communicate with subordinates and international clientele. At the university level, Dr. Cadmus teaches undergraduate, graduate, and doctoral courses in applied and global communication. He received his doctorate in Communication and Information from Arizona State University. Cadmus is the Dean of the College of Communication & Scholastic Journalism. - COMM 25902 (Communication Theory) - COMM 26001 (Public Communication in Society) - COMM 35852 (Intercultural Communication) - COMM 35912 (Gender & Communication) - COMM 45766 (Communication in a Global Society) - COMM 46091 (Senior Seminar in Communication Studies) - COMM 65662 (Mass Media Effects) - COMM 65677 (Relational Communication) - COMM 75662 (Mass Media Effects) - COMM 75677 (Relational Communication) - COMM 85685 (Communication and Cognition) - CCI 80097 (Colloquium in Communication and Information) Eve L. Yomi, Ph.D., is a former world-renowned pastry chef who is a leading force in the culinary industry. Beginning her career as an apprentice in several local restaurants in her hometown, including the ''Kitchen Nightmares''-featured restaurant, Bazzini's, where she worked as a pastry chef, she eventually left to apprentice under British chef Gordon Ramsay. She was featured on several of his television shows, even winning the 12th season of ''MasterChef''. She went on to open her own bakery in Manhattan, The Round, which received three Michelin stars throughout the fourteen years it was open. She eventually sold the business to work as a consultant for struggling restaurants and bakeries across the United States. She holds a Master's of Science in Hospitality and Tourism Management, as well as a doctorate in Business Administration, both from the University of Michigan. At the university level, Eve works as a chef instructor and lecturer for the school's hospitality management program. She serves as the main academic advisor and coordinator for the hospitality management major, still working as a consultant for struggling businesses in her spare time. - HM 13023 (Techniques of Food Preparation) - HM 33028 (Hospitality Purchasing) - HM 33050 (Professional Practice in Hospitality Management) - HM 43031 (Layout and Design of Food Service Operations) - HM 53030 (Food Service Systems Management) - HM 63024 (Management of Food and Nutrition Services) - MIS 74185 (Business Strategy) - MIS 74270 (Organizational Analysis) - MIS 84007 (Philosophy and Science of Business Models) Michael J. Lucarius, M.B.A., is the former Firestone Chair of Corporate for the Finance Intérêt Consulting Group (ICG), which he co-founded in 2028. He received his Master's of Business Administration in Finance from Colorado University. His Master's thesis covered the seminal empirical investigation of the loan syndication activities of commercial banks. His research interests include the design of debt contracts, leverage as a cause of the Recession of 2008, and the value, size, and momentum effects in stock returns. He has been quoted or featured in numerous newspaper and magazine articles, including the Wall Street Journal, New York Times, and the Economist. At the university level, he teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in finance and financial accounting, as well as graduate seminars in accounting, business analytics and financial management. He is also the Chairperson of the Finance Department. - FIN 26074 (Legal Environment of Business) - FIN 26085 (Introduction to Financial Modeling) - FIN 36053 (Business Finance) - FIN 36054 (Intermediate Corporate Finance) - FIN 36085 (Advanced Financial Modeling) - FIN 46059 (Financial Policy) - FIN 66060 (Managerial Finance) - FIN 66062 (Financial Management II) - FIN 66064 (International Financial Management) - ACCT 23020 (Introduction to Financial Accounting) - ACCT 23021 (Introduction to Managerial Accounting) - ACCT 63038 (Managerial Accounting for Decision Making) - MIS 64005 (Analytics for Decision Making) - MIS 64185 (Business Strategy) Walter C. Peepers, Ph.D., earned his doctorate in Business Administration with a concentration in human resource management from Michigan State University. A long-time human resource professional, Walter began his career as the director of human resources for City Hall in Ann Arbor, Michigan. He eventually began work as a business consultant, offering one-time seminars in staffing, training, and developing effective human resource managers. His research focuses on maximizing employee output by generating a positive, rewarding environment, which has statistically proven to reduce turnover rates by as much as 30%. Walter has had experience managing every aspect of human resources, gaining national recognition for his coaching expertise and leadership development programs. With additional study in educational psychology, Walter has mentored aspiring human resource educators to train and develop emerging professionals, as well as publishing curricula for these educators to continue offering his training seminars and courses internationally through his mentorship service, HR Pros. At the university level, he teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in human resource management, as well as doctoral courses in research and teaching methods. He is still active in the field as a motivational speaker and consultant for Cincinnati-area companies. Walter serves as the Dean of the College of Business, Leadership, & Administration. - MIS 24163 (Principles of Management) - MIS 34180 (Human Resource Management) - MIS 44763 (Human Resource Analytics and ERP Systems) - MIS 44183 (Developing and Training Human Resources in Organizations) - MIS 44499 (Human Resource Business Consulting and Projects) - MIS 44445 (Global Human Resource Management) - MIS 64108 (Applied Topics in Human Resource Management) - MIS 64160 (Leadership and Organizational Change) - BAD 71094 (College Teaching of Business) - MIS 84023 (Linear Statistical Models) - MIS 84015 (Stochastic Models) - MIS 84263 (Optimizing Human Resources) Noxus Lindow, Ph.D., is an organic biochemist who specializes in the understanding of the structure-function relationship of nucleic acids. His research specializes in learning the role of such structures in regulation of fundamental cellular processes, in which he utilizes such molecules for therapeutic purposes. Lindow has used his research to help develop and test the first essential oils on the market, marketing them to become a global sensation and phenomenon. He has utilized biochemical and biophysical practices along with molecular biology and and cell biology techniques to achieve these objectives. Lindow earned his doctorate with a dual concentration in organic chemistry and integrative physiology from Pennsylvania State University. At the university level, he teaches survey and upper-division courses in organic and physical chemistry, as well as graduate and doctoral courses in the same field of study. He also teaches some courses in the biotechnology major. - CHEM 20481 (Basic Organic Chemistry) - CHEM 30301 (Inorganic Chemistry I) - CHEM 30475 (Organic Chemistry Laboratory I) - CHEM 30476 (Organic Chemistry Laboratory II) - CHEM 30481 (Organic Chemistry I) - CHEM 30482 (Organic Chemistry II) - CHEM 40261 (Principles of Biochemistry I) - CHEM 40263 (Physical Biochemistry) - CHEM 60291 (Recent Developments in Biochemistry) - CHEM 62491 (Seminar: Organic Chemistry) - CHEM 62591 (Seminar: Physical Chemistry) - CHEM 70894 (College Teaching of Chemistry) - CHEM 71491 (Problem Solving in Organic Chemistry) - BTEC 10210 (Introduction to Biotechnology) - BTEC 40220 (Bioinformatics) Callum Fawsitt, Ph.D., is a political geographer who is interested in socio-space aspects of peace and peace building among world powers and how interlocking systems of unequal power and privilege shape those. His work over the last decade has allowed him to journey to various places across the globe, including experiences in Sweden, South Korea, Australia, Germany, United States, Mexico, Cuba, and Nicaragua. His post-doctoral work included collaboration with Tampere Peace Research Institute in Finland. He completed his doctorate of law in political science with a double emphasis on international relations and conflict analysis from the University of Oxford. After completing his post-doctoral work, Fawsitt returned to the University of Oxford, joining the faculty as an assistant professor of global studies. He left his position at Oxford to join the faculty at Cinio University, where he teaches undergraduate and graduate courses from the departments of political science and geography. - GEOG 22061 (Human Geography) - GEOG 31070 (Population and the Environment) - GEOG 54010 (Geography of the Global Economy) - POL 10500 (World Politics) - POL 10504 (The New Pangea: Your Role in our Global Community) - POL 30003 (Political Economy) - POL 30820 (International Organization and Law) - POL 40591 (Seminar in International Relations - Comparative Politics) - POL 60502 (Global Governance) - POL 60901 (Proseminar in Conflict Analysis and Management) - POL 70502 (Global Governance) - POL 70901 (Proseminar in Conflict Analysis and Management) Layten H. Coercer, Ph.D., is an acclaimed physicist and physical geographer who specializes in atmospheric science and seismic waves. Most of his research has been aimed at studying the effects of tornadoes, volcanoes, and earthquakes on natural topography, and how natural disasters have shaped the earth and its development through time. Some aspects of his work have been featured on the Discovery channel, as well as in journals and magazines including National Geographic, The Scientist, Smithsonian, BBC Focus, and Scientific American. He earned his doctorate in quantum mechanics from Cambridge University. At the university level, he teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in physical geography and earth sciences, much of which is aimed how weather affects earth's populations and ecosystems. Much of his work has been the forefront of Cinio University's research scene. - GEOG 11040 (How the Earth Works) - GEOG 21062 (Introduction to Physical Geography) - GEOG 31062 (Fundamentals of Meteorology) - GEOG 31064 (Principles of Climatology) - GEOG 40191 (Seminar in Geography) - GEOG 41051 (Natural Disasters & Society) - GEOG 41052 (Glaciers & Glaciation) - GEOG 41065 (Applied Climatology) - GEOG 49078 (Geographic Information Science & Environmental Hazards) - GEOG 51051 (Natural Disasters & Society) - GEOG 51052 (Glaciers & Glaciation) - GEOG 51065 (Applied Climatology) - GEOG 59078 (Geographic Information Science & Environmental Hazards) - GEOG 69079 (Environmental Geographic Information Science) - GEOG 69231 (Environmental Remote Sensing) - GEOG 79079 (Environmental Geographic Information Science) - GEOG 79231 (Environmental Remote Sensing) William Todd, Ph.D., is a professor and Chair of the Geography Department at Cinio University. He attended Penn State University where he graduated as a double major with degrees in human geography and political science. He graduated from the University of Amsterdam with two Master's degrees; concentrations in human ecology and political geography, respectively. He completed his doctorate in human geography in three years from the University of Edinburgh. He is a world-renowned professor and scholar of political, economic, and human geography as well as political science. He is noted for his theories on population density affecting politics, attitudes, resource efficiency. He has worked with the OECD, USAID, and other international organizations to reorganize the way that foreign aid functions by sending underdeveloped nations bed nets, medicine, tractors, equipment for more advanced agricultural production, as opposed to money. He also advocates for international programs in underdeveloped countries based on South Korea's New Community Movement (Saemaul Undong) to help alleviate rural poverty, and most recently has been placed as the Administrator of the United Nations Development Programme. - GEOG 10160 (Introduction to Geography) - GEOG 17063 (World Geography) - GEOG 22061 (Human Geography) - GEOG 31070 (Population and the Environment) - GEOG 32080 (Politics and Place) - GEOG 34070 (Economic Geography) - GEOG 35065 (Geography of Transportation and Spatial Interaction) - GEOG 36065 (Cities and Urbanization) - GEOG 39002 (Statistical Methods in Geography) - GEOG 41074 (Resource Geography) - GEOG 44010 (Geography of the Global Economy) - GEOG 46070 (Urban and Regional Planning) - POL 30500 (International Relations Theory) - POL 30511 (Problems of International Organization) - POL 30820 (International Organization and Law) - POL 40840 (Comparative Foreign Policy) Mason C. Brown, M.M., is a famed musician and trombonist who holds two Master's degrees from Louisiana State University. He holds a Master's of Music in Conducting, as well as a Master's of Music in Performance, with a concentration in trombone studies. He began his performance career early in his life, where he was 1st Chair in his high school band. In his post-graduate years, Brown was mentored by several famed trombonists, including Joseph Alessi, Slide Hampton, and Curtis Fuller. As an entertainer and performer, Brown has managed to sell out venues such as Carnegie Hall and Madison Square Garden. Brown also had the privilege of performing with the Cleveland Symphony Orchestra during their world tour in 2033. He joined the music faculty at CU the following year, where he teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in instrumental performance and music theory, alongside mentoring aspiring trombonists each year. Brown is also Director of the School of Music, where he works closely with the Dean of the College of the Arts to oversee and update any and all aspects of the school and its programs as necessary. - MUS 11121 (Theory I) - MUS 26613 (Applied Music - Trombone) - MUS 34111 (Introduction to Conducting) - MUS 36613 (Applied Music - Trombone) - MUS 44121 (Advanced Instrumental Conducting) - MUS 45311 (Chamber Music) - MUS 46613 (Applied Music - Trombone) - MUS 55311 (Chamber Music) - MUS 68687 (Recital) - MUS 66611 (Applied Music - Graduate Trombone) V. Giedrius, Ph.D., holds a doctorate in political geography and European affairs from Vilnius University. A native of Lithuania, Giedrius specializes in the history of European political thought as well as the effect of Marxism and its philosophies on the political landscape of eastern Europe as a whole. Significant aspects of his research has appeared in popular European political magazines, including The European and Economic and Political Weekly. He eventually came to the United States where he began to examine issues and trends in international relations over time between the U.S. and Russia, and how Soviet communism permanently strained those relations. At the university level, he teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in international relations and world affairs, with a particular emphasis on the politics of Europe. - POL 10500 (World Politics) - POL 30350 (Environmental Conflict Resolution) - POL 30520 (European Politics) - POL 30810 (Politics of the Global Economy) - POL 60503 (Foreign Policy Analysis) - POL 60591 (Seminar in Transnational and Comparative Politics and Policy) - POL 70503 (Foreign Policy Analysis) - POL 70591 (Seminar in Transnational and Comparative Politics and Policy) Caitlyn J. Anderson, D.N.P., is nursing professional with over 33 years of experience. A graduate of the University of Toronto with a doctorate in nursing practice, Anderson has developed new courses, training, and practices that have revolutionized the way patients in intensive care are treated. Through her work in patient care, she has researched and utilized integrative clinical analytics throughout the healthcare chain and has shown that such developments are transformative. She has presented information on how to improve patient outcomes and enhance operational efficiency at global public health conferences, where her developments in the field of nursing have been unmatched. Many of her practices have been implemented and named standard in healthcare chains such as Cleveland Clinic and University Hospitals. At the university level, she teaches undergraduate courses in the nursing major, as well as graduate and doctoral seminars in health informatics and nursing. She is also the Dean of the College of Health, Nursing, & Medicine. - NURS 20020 (Foundations of Assessment and Communication in Nursing) - NURS 20030 (Foundations of Nursing Interventions) - NURS 30035 (Nursing of Individuals Across the Lifespan) - NURS 40005 (Professional Nursing Development) - NURS 60010 (Advanced Nursing Informatics) - NURS 60015 (Advanced Health Assessment) - NURS 70670 (Quality Improvement in Healthcare Delivery) - HI 80411 (Clinical Analytics) Elizabeth A. Kerani, Ph.D., is a specialist in clinical psychology, developing techniques in psychotherapy that have become world-renowned. Her main area of focus is introducing methods of psychological assessment as a process for solving important clinical problems. Her psychodiagnosis of within a context of "personality-as-a-coherent-whole" earned her a Nobel Prize in 2026. She joined the faculty at Cinio University in 2032, where she teaches undergraduate courses in the pre-medicine track, as well as graduate and doctoral courses in clinical psychology. She is also the Chairperson of the Department of Psychological Sciences. - PSYC 11762 (General Psychology) - PSYC 31282 (Personality) - PSYC 40111 (Abnormal Psychology) - PSYC 40446 (Cognitive Neuroscience) - PSYC 60105 (Developmental Psychopathology) - PSYC 60272 (Introduction to Psychological Assessment) - PSYC 60273 (Advanced Psychological Assessment: Adult) - PSYC 60792 (Psychotherapy Practicum) - PSYC 70105 (Developmental Psychopathology) - PSYC 70272 (Introduction to Psychological Assessment) - PSYC 70273 (Advanced Psychological Assessment: Adult) - PSYC 70792 (Psychotherapy Practicum) Fay F. Zorua, M.F.A, is an acclaimed artist who has produced work of significant caliber across multiple forms of media. She completed her Master's of Fine Art in Studio Art from the University of Indiana while simultaneously apprenticing under some of the university's elite faculty. The majority of her work has been put into galleries in the Washington D.C., though her most famous work, Lido, sits in the Louvre Museum in Paris, France. She often discusses her techniques in ceramics and sculpture in various TED Talks, which have been held in venues across the world. She later joined the faculty at C.U. where she teaches undergraduate and graduate courses in sculpture, ceramics, and drawing. She is also the Dean of the College of the Arts. - ART 10022 (2D Composition) - ART 10023 (3D Composition) - ART 24001 (Drawing III) - ARTS 24051 (Introduction to Sculpture Practice) - ARTS 34051 (Sculptural Objects) - ARTS 44051 (Advanced Sculptural Practice) - ARTS 45400 (Advanced Ceramics) - ARTS 64001 (Graduate Seminar II: Studio Art) - ARTS 64050 (Graduate Studio: Sculpture and Expanded Media I) - ARTS 64060 (Graduate Studio: Drawing and Painting I) - ARTS 65401 (Graduate Studio: Ceramics II) Ryan K. Lee, Ph.D., earned a doctorate in meteorology and atmospheric science from the National University of Singapore. For two decades, Lee was one of the top research scientists in Singapore, where he studied synoptic climatology, climate change, and bioclimatology. Lee also worked on addressing the problem of heat vulnerability through a number of different avenues, from survey work on heat perception, to the development of over 30 heat-warning systems across the globe, and projections of future vulnerability. He is also interested in all other aspects of applied climatology, including climate and crime, atmospheric composition, and agriculture. He was briefly editor-in-chief of the International Journal of Biometeorology. At the university level, he teaches a number of undergraduate courses in various meteorological fields, as well as graduate courses in ethics and meteorological research. He is also the academic program coordinator for all meteorology and climatology majors. - MET 10103 (Introduction to Meteorology) - MET 21500 (Weather Forecast Precipitation) - MET 30012 (Fundamentals of Atmospheric Science) - MET 42212 (Advanced Atmospheric Dynamics) - MET 43404 (Radar Meteorology) - MET 49701 (Tropical Meteorology) - MET 49991 (Climate Dynamics) - MET 67932 (Numerical Weather Prediction) - MET 68001 (Communication of Meteorological Research) - MET 77932 (Numerical Weather Prediction) - MET 78001 (Communication of Meteorological Research) - MET 88046 (Earth & Climate Change) Cynthia I. Fortiner, Ph.D., is a long-time professor at Cinio University and a scholar of English literature and rhetoric studies. She has served terms as the English department chair, undergraduate studies coordinator, and the English major advisor. Her teaching and research interests sit in the areas of linguistics, critical theory, writing and rhetoric studies, as well as creative writing and British and World literature. She received her doctorate in English theory and criticism from Columbia University. Dr. Fortiner's research has allowed her to study abroad in Newfoundland, Japan, South Africa, Sudan, India, Wales, Great Britain, and Poland. Before joining the faculty at C.U., she was a professor of English studies at New York University. In addition to teaching undergraduate and graduate courses in English at C.U., she is the graduate studies coordinator for all Master's and doctoral students in English. - ENG 20021 (Introduction to Creative Writing) - ENG 24001 (Introduction to Literary Study) - ENG 31003 (Linguistics) - ENG 38001 (Critical Theory and Reading) - ENG 49091 (Senior Seminar in English Studies) - ENG 62291 (Seminar: British Literature 1800 - Present) - ENG 64071 (Writing Fiction) - ENG 65051 (Literacy: Functions, Practices, and History) - ENG 66401 (Literary Movements) - ENG 72291 (Seminar: British Literature 1800 - Present) - ENG 75051 (Literacy: Functions, Practices, and History) - ENG 76401 (Literary Movements) - ENG 85042 (Discourse Analysis) Athletics Student Life Acknowledgements A big thank you to all ToFT community and administration members for taking parts in this article to help make it complete! Also, a big thank you to Org, Ike, Yomi, and Doglas for the inspiration to make this page. Credit also goes to Org for the university name and Fobar for the university slogan! Couldn't have done it without ya. Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Location Category:Cinio U